Nightmare
by Firemoon
Summary: Reply added! Raven has a nightmare one night, but he's not alone. Someone is there to comfort him.. One-shot. Fluff. KarlxRaven. Shounenshoujo-ai warning. PG-13 for implied rape and cuddling.
1. Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I don¡¯t own Zoids. It¡¯s owned by TOMY. I don¡¯t own the lyrics. It¡¯s a traditional German lullaby which I don¡¯t know, nevermind how it sounds like.

**Category:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** SHOUNEN-AI/SHOUJO-AI WARNING! [Het. couple also present] Karl x Raven, Moonbei x Fiona, Irvine x Van, and Thomas x Rhyss.

**Rating:** PG-13 for snuggling/cuddling, as well as implied rape. And kissing! *glomps*

**A/N:** Yay! My first ever Karl x Raven! *victory dance/glomps Raven and Karl* Enjoy! Quite fluffy!

---

**Nightmare**

**-By. Firemoon**

---

It was just over midnight in the Guardian Force military base when a dark shadowy figure of a male silently climbed up the building to sit on the roof. He flopped down without making any sound, and sighed, wrapping a blanket around his slender form. 

Raven looked up from where he was now huddled within the warm blanket, and shivered as the dream, the haunting nightmare came back to him yet again. He hoped that he had gotten rid of the memory, but obviously it was not to be. 

The stars were clear tonight; not like what they used to be during the last two weeks since they came back to the main base. The twin moons were not up. Raven did not like the moons as well as he did the stars. The soft, numerous, glittering, gentle stars.. A soft voice from the window a short way below the roof brought Raven out of his musings.

¡°Raven?¡±

The gray haired youth looked down tentatively, his wide, violet eyes glinting by the starlight. Karl grunted as he climbed out of the window and up the roof, and Raven scooted a little to the side to give the imperial officer more room to sit. He lifted up one corner of the blanket, inviting the said imperial to huddle in with him inside. Karl wrapped his arm around Raven¡¯s shoulders, resting his chin on Raven¡¯s gray head as the mercenary snuggled into his chest. Together, they gazed out to the stars, silent. Finally, Karl spoke up, his fingers lazily twining themselves into the silky gray tresses.

¡°A nightmare?¡±

The head beneath his chin shook slightly as Raven nodded, still not saying anything. The imperial colonel felt Raven shiver slightly, and unconsciously tightened his hold ground the mercenary¡¯s slender waist. Raven sighed contentedly after a while, snuggling further into Karl¡¯s chest, and the blond smiled gently.

He and Raven had been ¡°together¡± for over two years now, after that party that was held a year after the Second Defeat of the Deathsaurer. The two had gotten ¡°slightly¡± drunk, later the Group [aka Van and co.] had confessed that they had set the whole thing up to ¡°get the two loners together¡±, and the next morning – or noon, rather – woke up naked and in each others arms, with a splitting hangover and absolutely no clue whatsoever of what had happened the night before.

Then, as they were still lying in bed – because of their rather painful hangover – still striving at their best to figure out _what_ had happened last night when Thomas walked in on them, screamed like a girl – later the blond lieutenant denied the claim – and ran out of the room yelling about ¡°my big brother slept with Raven¡± – later the Group confessed that this, too, was staged.

Soon the whole _entire bloody base_ knew that their strict, sourpants colonel had ¡°hitted with¡± the infamous mercenary Raven, and—

¡°Karl?¡±

Raven mumbled against his chest, his hot breath seeping warmly through the thin t-shirt Karl wore to sleep, and the said blond looked down, smiling slightly.

¡°Yes Raven?¡±

¡°...It was him again.¡±

Raven clutched at his lover¡¯s waist tighter, and Karl flinched at the mercenary¡¯s words. _Him_. Prozen, that bastard.

¡°He was just.. so same, Karl. He...¡±

Raven took a deep, shuddering breath, Karl¡¯s hand now massaging and rubbing the gray haired youth¡¯s back soothingly.

¡°He wanted to do _that_ to me again.. I didn¡¯t want to.. but I couldn¡¯t stop him... it.. he...¡±

¡°Shush, Raven.¡±

Karl cooed, gathering the now seemingly fragile boy in his arms.

¡°It¡¯s over, Raven. He¡¯s dead. He¡¯s gone. He can¡¯t hurt you, no, not anymore..¡±

¡°I.. I thought he was dead.. But he was alive still...¡±

¡°Ssh.. love, don¡¯t cry. Prozen¡¯s dead, we¡¯re all sure of it. The Deathsaurer¡¯s core was destroyed. Prozen could not survive the explosion, not with him absorbed in the core itself. He is dead, gone now.¡±

¡°...¡±

Raven still sat, huddled into Karl¡¯s warm chest with his arms around his shoulders, him now sitting on Karl¡¯s lap with arms around the imperial¡¯s waist. Karl laid a gentle kiss on Raven¡¯s forehead, his tearstained eyes. Raven opened his indigo violet eyes, only to find Kalr¡¯s brilliant green ones looking down at him with such warmth and love and compassion that warmed the gray haired mercenary up from the inside. Karl soothingly hummed as the two cuddled together once more, Raven¡¯s head now resting on the crook of the blond colonel¡¯s neck. The humming became a soft singing as Karl began to sing the lullaby he used to sing to Thomas.

¡°Lullaby, lullaby, my lovely one, close your eyes and sweetly dream. Lullaby, lullaby, my lovely one, sleep in moonlight's silvery dreams. Up above so slowly sailing by, the moon roams across the sky. Lullaby, lullaby, my lovely one, close your eyes and sweetly dream..¡±

Karl¡¯s voice faded away as he noticed that the breathing of his gray haired lover was now soft and even. He smiled, gently brushing a lock of hair from Raven¡¯s face and kissing his forehead.

¡°You know what?¡±

Raven opened his eyes, and smirked in a very Raven-ish way at his blond haired lover above. He whispered, and Karl shivered as the youth¡¯s hot breath washed over his bare neck. The violet eyes held a mischievous gleam now as Raven turned around, straddling the blond imperial.

¡°I don¡¯t think I can sleep tonight..¡±

Raven grinned devilishly as he nibbled on the sensitive skin of the imperial¡¯s neck, and Karl gasped, then moaned slightly as the mercenary teased his flesh there. The gray haired mercenary chuckled, then yelped in surprise as Karl recovered from the attack and flipped them over, so now Raven was beneath the blond. 

Raven sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around Karl¡¯s neck, bringing them closer, lips meeting in a heated kiss. Then, just as Karl was about to attack Raven¡¯s exposed neck, several wolf whistles interrupted them. Karl blushed furiously while Raven glared, his annoyed violet gaze aimed directly at a group of people on the roof of the building beside theirs, cheering loudly.

¡°Shut up! Are you planning to wake up the whole base?¡±

¡°Well, we can¡¯t resist a good show..¡±

Moonbei grinned, pulling Fiona into her lap, and they both giggled as Karl blushed further, wishing that he could go through the roof to escape this. Raven gave them all the Finger, and turned his back on them, scowling. However, he gave a naughty grin at Karl, winking suggestively. He stood up, pulling Karl up to follow him.

¡°Come on, Karl. Let¡¯s go in. I¡¯m freezing.¡±

¡°Oh, do you want me to help you get warmed up?¡±

¡°Of course.¡±

Raven smiled, giving a chaste kiss on the lips of his blond lover, and glaring once more at the Group before sliding effortlessly into their room below through the window. Karl waved cheerfully back at the Group, tipping an imaginary hat and bowing formally, then slid into the room himself.

Yes, it could be a quite bad night when Raven has his nightmares, but..

Karl smiled as Raven wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss as soon as he had fully entered the room.

But sometimes, it was really wasn¡¯t so bad after all.

---

_..that was.. quite random. I know that. *sweatdrops* I just wanted to write some short Zoids ff for a break from the YGO ff challenge. Sorry if the characters are ooc, but remember that this is about 3 years after the whole Guardian Force episodes.. I mean, Raven could have changed a bit, and Karl could have mellowed a bit [mainly due to Raven], couldn¡¯t they?_

_I cut my hair. It wasn¡¯t meant to be so.. so Raven-ish, but it came out like that anyway, and I kinda like it. *grins* I¡¯m also planning a cosplay that¡¯s on April next year, and guess what? I¡¯m doing Raven! Wow! *cough/lame/cough*_

_Reviews and some GOOD criticisms welcome! However, FLAMES are NOT ACCEPTED._

_Yours Faithfully Fanfictional,_

_Firemoon_


	2. Quick reply to all

A quick reply to the reviews so far and also to plink-san:

**Plink-san:** Ok, firstly, thank you for the criticism. I feel very.. um, honoured that you actually reviewed my ff, even if it was to point out a very serious and offending mistake. I am sorry if I had offended you with the _Prozen-rape-Raven yadiyadiyada_ thing, plink-san. I know Raven has _not_ been raped, I know Prozen had _never_ done it as far as I know. I actually am trying to portray Prozen as loving dad in Life¡¯s Sweet, and I really AM sorry if you are offended and you probably don¡¯t think of me as a very.. um, good person. As I said, I am a very open minded person and I really try to see characters in lots of perspectives and therefore some very different ways in which they might be portrayed in my ffs. Unfortunately this time, Prozen was the victim of my so-called ¡°Bastardization¡±. I am very sorry if you are offended AGAIN. *bows* I really don¡¯t know how to say it. I am sorry.

**Babs:** Actually it _does_ look kind of weird.. -_-; My lil¡¯ brother is constantly ditzing it.. Damnit Kevin! Stop messing it up! *growls* Thank you for the review. It made my day.

**Taltos:** Um.. sorry, I kind of listed the pairings but left them out at the actual text. *sweatdrops* Partially it is because of my bad memory/attention span and my unconscious reluctance to write Irvine x Van.. maybe. And I like Karl x Rhyss pairing better then Thomas x Rhyss.. Thank you for pointing that out! *hugs*

_Thank you all for the helpful review! I really love all of you! *hugs*_

_-Firemoon_


End file.
